


la'i

by Siria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50_flashfic, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's well past three by the time the chopper comes in to land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la'i

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gyzym and leupagus for audiencing!

It's well past three by the time the chopper comes in to land, its former occupants scattering from the makeshift landing area, clucking their feathery displeasure at being ousted from their perches for a second time that day. Kono's been standing sentinel since she'd received the message that they were okay, straining her eyes for the first glimpse of her team coming back to her, and between the jetlag and the adrenaline slowly leaching from her system, she feels exhausted as she rarely has before.

The sun, declining, is warm against her back, and the whirling air kicked up by the helicopter's rotors makes her wrap her arms around herself, resist the urge to shiver. Better to stand firm; and she's had a lot of practice at this lately, having to keep vigil and hope she's helped, not hindered. Still, it's not like Kono's ever felt as if she's had other options—not when it was the money or Chin's life; her badge or her team; a reckless mission or Steve's safety—and if that lack of choice is enough to make her angry at times, enough to send her, sleepless, down to the beach with her board in the pre-dawn hours, it's not enough to make her walk away.

She's arranged for medics to be standing by on high alert, the best that Joe's dubiously acquired line of credit can muster, but Kono's still the first to duck in under the dying wash of the chopper's blades, breathless and running. Joe's moving up front to talk to Frank; the SEALs are clambering out, all rifles and smiles, slapping one another on the back as they talk about getting a drink or two before they head back to Hawaii; Kono pushes past them, scanning until she can count them all in, safe: Chin, Steve, Danny, Lori. No sign of Jenna, of Jenna's body, but that's a grief Kono will have to put aside for another day—right now, the sight of the four of them is enough to make her breathing stutter, force a deeper inhalation than she's been capable of in a while, and she tells herself it's the extra oxygen which makes her a little dizzy as she hauls herself up into the cramped interior of the helicopter.

It stinks in there—the metallic scents of gun oil and blood, the earthier smells of sweat and chickens—but Kono's glad for the smile Lori gives her, for Chin's tight hug. Danny stops complaining about how he's got chicken shit on his converse for long enough to beam at her, say, "Look what we brought you back. Duty free's not the same any more, huh?"

Steve looks like hell, dark circles under his eyes barely less livid than the bruises on his chest and belly. The sight of him sparks off a furious ache behind Kono's breastbone—look at what unswerving loyalty has done for him, for Jenna. Steve's leaning back against a seat, one arm cradled protectively in front of him, and when he opens his eyes and smiles at her, says "Tough day at the office", it's one of the least convincing attempts at normalcy that Kono's ever seen.

"You'll have to do better than that, boss," she says lightly.

"Well," Steve says, closing his eyes again, jaw working, "I tried."

And oh, she didn't mean it like that, she didn't—knows the keen edge of self-reproach too well by now to want to inflict it on someone else. Kono leans over and hugs him, as fiercely as she dares when he's carrying who knows what injuries. She can feel the fine tremor of shock run through him at the gesture, and then a sudden relaxation of his muscles that's almost more violent.

"Thanks," he murmurs against her hair before she pulls away, as if she needs thanks for the inevitable—and then Kono's got her team right there at her back, helping her ease Steve out of the chopper and onto the first step home.


End file.
